


The Image

by Mustangwill



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Punishment, Rape, Shower Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangwill/pseuds/Mustangwill
Summary: Rin gets a little drunk one night and sends a lewd photo to Sesshomaru.





	1. Chapter 1

Rin's heart skipped a beat as she felt her cheeks burn, a bead of sweat slipping down the back of her neck.

Sesshomaru looked up from the cell phone in his hand, his cold, amber eyes spearing her as he turned the phone to show her the image on the screen. She had been drinking with her friends the night before and, in a spur of the moment, drunken decision, had stripped in a friend's bathroom and taken a nude photo.

"Rin," his voice was as calm as it always was, but it still made her flinch as her eyes darted away from his, only to to snap right back as he continued, "look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Yes, sir," Rin swallowed, her hands nervously fidgeting in front of her as she waited for him to yell at her. Her entire body was tight with anticipation and he was silent for so long, just staring at her, that she felt as if she would shatter into a thousand pieces if something didn't happen.

"Why did you send this to me, Rin?"

Rin blinked, momentarily stunned that he wasn't angry or yelling at her for doing something so lewd, "I… um…" She had already got a game plan together to explain what had happened and why the image had been sent to him, but his calm response really had thrown her off her game.

"I asked you a question, Rin."

"Yes, sir," Rin responded automatically, something that had been so deeply ingrained in her over the years of living with the older man. He had always been like a father-figure to her, taking care of her after he found her living on the streets, no family to take care of her. That had been over ten years ago; now a woman of nineteen, she had moved out once she graduated high school and was now living in a dorm with her friends, attending a local college and had even been dating a young man named Shippo to try and get over the young girl crush she had always had on Sesshomaru.

Rin continued to wring her hands as she bit her lip, wondering if she should just come clean when Sesshomaru suddenly closed his flip phone with a sharp snap, making her jump in surprise. "Follow me."

Rin hung her head as he turned around, sliding the phone into his pocket and walked further into the penthouse apartment they had once shared with most of her childhood and teenage years. She had noticed nothing had changed as she followed him into the impeccably clean apartment, smiling faintly despite the situation as memories flooded her mind as she over the familiar setting.

When she stepped out of the foyer, her shoes left behind beside the door, she sighed softly as her socked feet sunk slightly into the expensive carpeting. She remembered lying on that carpet as a little thing, coloring in the coloring books Sesshomaru bought her, holding a pillow against her chest as she watched cartoons on the big screen television mounted on the wall to her right, and that one time she had spilled a cup of orange juice. She smiled softly as she saw the faint stain still visible there beside the glass coffee table; he had apparently never gotten around to replacing it.

There were two elegant black and mahogany couches set around the coffee table, as well as a matching, high backed armchair set in the living room, all facing the television on the wall. Behind that were sliding glass doors leading out onto a balcony overlooking the city, and to the right of the doors was a writing desk that she had always sat at to do her homework.

To the left of the french doors was a small black and marble bar with two black stools in front of it, and behind was a mirror lined with shelves of expensive alcohols. A bowl of fresh fruit accented the bar's marble counter, making her recall sitting there at the bar, eating slices of apple while Sesshomaru made them drinks- hers always being virgins of whatever he was drinking, of course.

"Come," Sesshomaru's voice cut through her reminiscing, bringing her back to the present as she remembered why she was here. She looked around to see Sesshomaru had seated himself in the armchair, and was presently unbuttoning the cufflinks of his white, long sleeve button down shirt, rolling the sleeves up past his forearms.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the actions, but he couldn't possibly… could he? "S-sir?" she felt the blush on her cheek intensify, even the tips of her ears beginning to burn now. She inched closer, not wanting to make him even more angry even as more memories began to flood her mind. She had only seen him do this three times before- once when she had gotten into trouble at school, second when she had spilt that orange juice, and for a third time when she had missed her curfew- but all those times had started just like this…

"Do not make me wait, Rin," Sesshomaru warned, having finished his task and waited for her to come to him.

Rin jumped and stepped up to Sesshomaru, swallowing past a lump in her throat that felt as large as a softball as she positioned herself to stand by Sesshomaru's left knee. When he held his hand out, she placed her hand in it, using it to support herself as she bent her knees before settling herself across Sesshomaru's waiting knees. It had been many years since she had been in this same position, but the sharp sting of his firm hand was still in the forefront of her mind. And, of all days she could have picked, she had put on a simple, white sundress and a light jacket.

"I would say that three seems fair for this transgression, don't you agree?" Sesshomaru rumbled, shifting himself to better support her weight.

"Y-yes, sir," she nodded, flinching slightly as she felt his right hand press firmly against her back, his large hand resting over her shoulder blades. She knew she would not be able to rise now; the man may be a businessman, but he was built like a warrior from the rigorous workout routine he religiously followed. She squirmed a little, but stopped as the hand pressed more firmly as a warning, pressing her breasts more firmly against his knees.

Without another word, Sesshomaru reached down with his left hand and, taking the hem of her dress, pulled it up over her hips. "Sir!" Rin cried out in surprise as her white lace panties were revealed, her squirming once again suppressed by a press to her back. Her entire body was on fire; she couldn't believe the situation she had found herself in as he grabbed onto the thin material and pushed it down around mid thigh, leaving her bare to his gaze. He had never bared her like this the other times, simply punishing her through whatever clothing she had worn.

"You need to be punished for what you've done, Rin," he explained simply, his left hand resting on top of her bare bottom, just below her tailbone. Her body already felt as if it were on fire, but where his hand touched her skin, it felt ten times more intense!

"Y-yes, sir…" she managed to stutter out, her entire body quivering as she felt a familiar slickness beginning to form between her thighs, forcing her to tighten them closer together to keep him from seeing. The cool, air conditioned air was at contrast with the warm sunlight pouring in through the glass doors, making her skin glow. He hadn't even touched her yet and she felt as if she might explode.

She hadn't even felt his hand move before there was a loud smack! Rin cried out as she felt his hand connect with her bare bottom, making her jump but she couldn't rise or get away as his hand held her firmly in place. Her body convulsed as the pain shot throughout her, and she had to bite her lip to keep from letting a moan escape her lips. She looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, but he was stoic as ever, his eyes finding hers immediately.

"That's one," he rumbled, his hand still pressed to her burning flesh, as if waiting.

Her bottom still felt as if it were on fire, but the worst was yet to come. She knew if she relaxed her tensed muscles, it would be easier on her, but she couldn't convince her body to do so. The slickness that had started earlier seemed to have intensified, a thin trickle beginning to wind its way down her inner thighs, and she could only pray he wouldn't notice.

She felt his hand leave her bottom and, before she could stop herself, her body tensed as it came back down with a second smack! Her cry was muffled as she bit her lip, her eyes beginning to shimmer as tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. The pain was intense, intensified by the fact her continued to press his hand against her bright red skin, a light imprint of his hand beginning to form there.

"Two," Sesshomaru's voice sounded above her, and she was aware there was a slight tremble to his voice, but it was lost to her as the trickle down her thigh had intensified and had reached her bunched up panties around her thighs. She knew he must smell her arousal now- there was simply no way of hiding it now- and that just made her body respond even more as she convulsed on his lap, trying of its own accord to get away from the pain.

It took all her strength to force herself to still, and look up at him, her entire body tensing in anticipation for the third and final blow, "I... I'm ready, s-sir," she whimpered, the tears that had been forming now slipped down her cheeks. She had never felt such an intense, pained pleasure coursing throughout her body, and she knew she was about to burst.

She sensed rather than felt his hand move and her body tensed once more as it fell on the same exact spot with another loud smack! Rin tried to cry out, her mouth opening and her tongue lolling out like a lewd animal as the pressure that had been building inside her finally exploded, every nerve in her body seeming to catch fire all at once. If she had been able to realize it, she would have been mortified as her sex squirted a thin stream over his lap and down the back of her legs. If his hand hadn't been pinning her to his knees, she would have spasmed off then and landed in a sated heap on the floor.

It was several moments before the intense pleasure began to disperse; it was even more before she stopped twitching and simply laid there, bent over his lap, panting softly as she stared at the carpeting, too mortified to look up at him. How would he react? Was she some kind of lewd sex maniac that got off on this sort of thing? Would he still look at her the same way again, or would he shun her in disgust?

All these thoughts running through her mind kept her from looking up to see him, too afraid of what she might see. When they had sat there for a while without either moving, she couldn't take it anymore. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she mustered up the courage to look up at him, afraid of what she might see.

She froze as she looked into his eyes, and gasped softly at the intense, primal look that had taken over them, immediately feeling like a small woodland creature staring up into the eyes of a predator.

"S-sir?" she whimpered, unsure of what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rin," he growled her name, almost as if he were in physical pain, and it sent ripples of pleasure coursing through her again. It was amazing to her that he could cause such a reaction in her with just his voice!

The hand pressed to her still stinging bottom slid further down her burning flesh, making her shiver with the caress, only to squeak and jump in surprise as it slipped down to the back of her thighs, forcing her to spread them as they traveled back up her inner thighs, only to firmly cup her slick sex. "Oh!" Rin gasped, her eyes wide as she felt a his palm dig slightly into her, spreading her folds even as she felt a long, slim finger slide over the hood of her clitoris, pushing it back to reveal the tiny pearl beneath. "Sir…" she whimpered, and, despite the intense release she had just experienced, she could already feel her body responding to his touch, that familiar heat beginning to rekindle itself inside her.

"Don't speak," Sesshomaru growled, and she immediately obeyed, closing her mouth as she watched his face, a warm flush returning to her cheeks. He wasn't even looking at her; all his attention seemed to be on what he was doing to her as his fingers expertly manipulated her folds and clitoris.

She couldn't help but to squeak again as his other hand that had been resting on her back suddenly latched onto the back of her right thigh and, in one fluid motion, his hand on her sex took her left thigh, and together they spun and lifted her until she was suddenly facing the ceiling with her back pressed into the tops of his thighs. She blinked in confusion at how she had ended up like this, and what he had planned for her.

She lifted her head to look up and gasped as she realized what had happened. Sesshomaru's hands had moved up her legs, gathering up her panties and carrying them to her ankles as they passed, where he removed one foot from the confines of the lacy fabric before spreading her legs apart. The way he had positioned her, her bottom was now pressed to just below his rib cage, the soft material cool against her hot flesh, and, with her legs spread as they were held helplessly in the air by his strong hands, her sopping wet sex was placed just below his chin. She had never been this exposed to anyone before, and it made her want to cover herself!

But Sesshomaru was having none of that as he took a firmer hold on her ankles and, pushing them forward, Rin suddenly found them placed on either side of her head and she found herself looking up at him over her exposed sex.

"Delicious…" Sesshomaru murmured as he looked down at her, his hands holding her squirming body in place.

She opened her mouth to protest, but it quickly died as a gasp rippled through her as he bowed his head, drawing his warm, wet tongue from the bottom of her sex to the tip of her pearl in one long, slow lick. The back of her thighs quivered as he continued his assault, licking her in the same manner twice more before burying his tongue inside her.

"Sir!" she cried out, her hands reaching down to tangle in his hand long white hair, her fingernails scraping against his scalp as she held him in place. The pleasure he was bringing was more than she had ever experienced before; it was simply mind blowing!

Sesshomaru didn't seem to acknowledge her as he lapped at her, drawing his tongue over and over again through her hot folds, bringing her closer and closer to her second release. He continued to devour her, always keeping her just on the edge of orgasm, not allowing her to fall over that precipice. Her cries were growing more and more loud, her fingers clawing at his hair as she began to beg.

"Please, sir, let me come! Please!" she cried out desperately, her entire body quivering, the only thing keeping her on his lap was his hands on her ankles.

Sesshomaru looked down at her as he slowly drew his tongue one last time through her folds, followed by a soft slurp sound as he placed his lips around her clitoris, sucking it slowly as he moved her ankles to hold in one hand. The now free hand slid slowly down the back of her thigh and moved to slide under his chin, the tip of his middle finger probing her briefly before sliding into her.

Rin gasped, her body jerking at the sensation of his finger entering her, only to cry out as the tip of his finger curled, caressing the roof of her sex, expertly finding her g-spot, teasing it with light brushes.

"Oh, god!" she squirmed, knowing she was SO close it was almost too much to bear, "Sir, please!" Seeming to take pity on her, Sesshomaru's finger stopped its teasing caresses and began to stroke her, his tongue flicking over her clitoris in matching motions.

It was all she needed to push her to her climax, and, gripping his head in a death grip, she convulsed as she came hard against his face, her sex squirting all over his face, neck, and his dress shirt. It was so explosive that she stars began to burst behind her eyes and she felt as if she were falling into nothingness as her body went completely limp in his lap.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin shifted slowly, turning her head and brushed away a strand of stray hair from her face. Her eyes crept open as she wondered to herself what had happened.

"Good, you're finally awake now. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day."

Rin snapped upright, the throw cover she recognized from being always thrown over the back of the couch- which she realized she had been lying on- pooled around her lap as she turned to look over at Sesshomaru sitting in his chair, a steaming cup of what smelled like tea in his hand. She blushed as she realized she was completely nude and jerked up the throw cover around her chest, "Where-"

"Your clothes?" he interrupted, gesturing to her clothes folded neatly on the arm of the other couch before taking a sip of his tea, looking the picture of regalness, "Though you will not be needing them, and you will be able to retrieve them when we are finished."

Rin blushed as she nodded slowly, clutching the throw to her chest as she was still feeling self conscious about being nude in front of him. She looked at the coffee table and saw an antique serving tray with an upside down tea cup, a small bowl of sugar, a bear-shaped bottle of honey, a fancy stirring spoon, and a tea kettle was set out. She could not help but to smile softly at the feeling of love welling up inside her at the sight of the spread before her. When Rin had lived with him, he only bought sugar and honey for her, since he took his tea black. It had always been a sweet gesture, and she could not help but to feel special for the thought.

"Thank you," she whispered, sitting forward to begin preparing her tea, doctoring it with two spoonfuls of sugar first, then a single one of honey before stirring it slowly, letting it all dissolve. The smell of the sweet, imported green tea filled her senses, making her purr softly like a contented cat.

When she had finished preparing her tea, she picked up the cup and, gently blowing over it to cool it, took a long sip. "Mmm," she purred as the sweet, delicious tea exploded over her taste buds. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to look at Sesshomaru, trying to figure out what the older man was thinking about, but his expression was unreadable as he sat, looking down at a cell phone he had pulled from his pants pocket. She sighed softly as she turned back to her tea, wondering what it was he was doing as she sipped more of her tea.

"I will be keeping the photo you sent me," Sesshomaru looked up from his phone in time to see Rin almost spit her tea across the room.

"What?!" she gasped once she had stopped coughing and had composed herself, "You are going to keep it? Why?!" Her eyes were wide as saucers and she could not imagine why he would want to keep it.

Sesshomaru shook his head and set his tea down onto the coffee table, "It is a great picture, and I will have more of them."

Rin blanched, quickly setting down her tea so she would not spill it in her surprise, "Are- are you saying… You want me to take more photos?" Her mind was awhirl with questions, and… her body was growing hot at the thought of him looking at nude photos of her.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, that is exactly what I want. You are to send me a new photo every night for my pleasure. I am sure you will not have a problem with that?"

She shook her head, her blush quickly returning, "No, I don't. I actually…" She looked down at her lap, her hands twisting the throw nervously, "I actually look forward to it."

 

Rin's cheeks were flushed as she sat down with a pleased sigh on the couch, her skin and hair glistening slightly with sweat. The black dress she wore was spaghetti strapped and lower cut that she usually wore her clothes, leaving her shoulders and a generous amount of her chest on display. The dress hem was cut modestly, but it still made her feel incredibly sexy in it. Thin, lace thigh high stockings made her legs look longer and more shapely, and she had been thankful her shoes had heels to make the considerable height difference between her and Sesshomaru less obvious, while at the same time they were not so long that they impeded her dancing after their light dinner.

Rin smiled as she watched Sesshomaru take off his suit jacket and place it on the back of his chair before starting on the cuff links at his wrists. The man had been nothing but professional and courteous to her since the incident earlier that morning, acting the same way he had around her since the day he had first taken her in.

Though every now and then throughout the night, she would catch him out of the corner of her eye looking at her with eyes filled with a smoldering passion. Every time she had seen it, it made her skin tingle and her body respond to the feel of his eyes devouring her. When he had suggested they should go out to dinner and a little dancing, she had readily agreed. It had been a long time since they had done anything together, and she pounced on the chance to spend more time with him. He had taken her back to her dorm long enough for her to borrow the dress from one of her roommates and fix her hair before Sesshomaru had taken her out to a little Oriental restaurant for dinner, and then he took her to expensive, private club for drinks and dancing.

Whenever his hands had touched her, it felt as if her skin burned with desire as they moved on the dance floor. She should have known better, but before they arrived at the club, Rin had half-expected him to not know how to dance. Though like everything else he did, he took dancing seriously, showcasing he knew several different styles of dancing, taking her by surprise. Since he was to drive them home, Sesshomaru had only taken a single drink for himself, while Rin had downed her first fruity, neon-colored drink and was halfway through her second by the time he had finished his first. By the time they had left the club well past eleven that night, she had finished a third neon colored drink, and was feeling rather giddy when he had suggested they return back to his penthouse.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Sesshomaru asked, tossing his cuff links onto his desk as he passed by, heading for the kitchen.

"I'll just have whatever you are having," Rin replied, lifting her feet up one at a time to remove her high heels one at a time with a relieved sigh. They were definitely the most beautiful shoes she had ever wore, but they were most definitely not the most comfortable things to wear for extended periods of time.

She set them aside and tucked her stockinged feet underneath herself as Sesshomaru reappeared through the doorway to the kitchen, a pair of thin stemmed, crystal wine glasses in one hand, a jet black bottle with white Japanese kanji brushed down the side in the other. She recognized it as his favorite brand of imported sake, and she also recalled that he had never once deigned to share it with anyone else before.

"Thank you," she smiled as she took one of the glasses, sitting up as he popped the cork from the top of the bottle. She had to focus to hold the glass out steadily as he poured half a glass worth of the delicious smelling alcohol, afraid she would anger him if she were to spill any. She lifted the glass to nose, inhaling its crisp aroma of cherry blossoms and spring water followed by the sharp bite of the alcohol.

Sesshomaru nodded and, pouring himself a half glass as well, he set the bottle on the coffee table before taking a seat in his chair, swirling the dark liquid in his glass slowly as he watched her, his eyes beginning to take on the same steely passion they had in the club before.

The look went unnoticed by Rin as she lifted the glass, "I would like to propose a toast, if you don't mind?"

His expression softened slightly as he was pulled from what thoughts were possessing him, and he sat back in his seat, "You may."

Rin cleared her throat softly and, her cheeks still a little flushed from the drinks already in her system, she smiled at him happily, "First, I would just like to thank you, Sesshomaru, sir. Not just for tonight- it was amazing enough on its own, I should say- but for every night you have given me by taking me in on that fateful night all those years ago. If it hadn't been for you, I would would most likely still be living out there on the cold streets, or possibly even worse: dead."

"Secondly, I would like to say that you are an amazing man, sir. A man any woman would be blessed to call her own, and to care for in life. A man who is kind and thoughtful, who takes charge, and who isn't pretentious about his status. You truly are a truly amazing man, Sesshomaru, sir." She blushed, realizing she had begun to ramble on, and quickly lifted her drink higher, "So, in honor of all that, I would like to wish you a grand, full life, sir. One filled with as many success as pleasures. Cheers!"

Sesshomaru smirked faintly at her words and, leaning forward, gently clinked his glass against hers, "Cheers indeed, Rin." He watched her as they lifted their drinks in unison to their lips, and wasn't surprised to see her wince as the alcohol touched her tongue. Despite its sweet smell, the sake was very strong- equivalent to that of a high grade Scotch or Brandy- and he had expected she would blanch at the taste.

He was surprised when, even though she made a sour face, she downed a third of her glass in one gulp. She set the glass down on the coffee table, looking at it as if it was a venomous snake, and he could not help but to chuckle softly. "Too strong?" he asked when she looked at him, her cheeks aflame with embarrassment at him seeing her like that.

Rin nodded, coughing softly to clear her throat and glanced up to see Sesshomaru standing up, setting down his empty glass on the coffee table. Thinking he was tired and was getting ready to retire for the night, Rin jumped up, "Oh, Sess-" It was at that moment that the alcohol caught up with her, and, suddenly feeling light headed, she gasped as she reached out to catch herself.

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise as he turned and suddenly found himself standing before a kneeling Rin, her hand latched onto the top of his pants, and her face was the same color as a fire engine when she realized what had happened.

"Oh- oh, no, I am so-" she gasped, quickly releasing her hold on his pants and started to rise when a firm hand placed on top of her head stopped her. When she looked up, Sesshomaru's eyes had taken on the fiery glint from before, and she felt liquid heat beginning to pool in her lower belly as her body responded to that simple look.

"No… don't get up…" Sesshomaru's hand on her head moved, his fingertips gently beginning to massage along her scalp, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from her. Seeming to enjoy the sounds she was making, he slid his other hand into her hair, gathering her hair into a ponytail in his right hand.

Rin murmured softly in pleasure as his fingers sent little ripples of pleasure throughout her body, her eyes slowly closing as she allowed him free reign to do what he wished to do to her. "That feels so good, sir…" she whispered, pressing her head into his hand.

It wasn't until she heard the sound of a zipper being undone did she open her eyes. She blinked her eyes open, her alcohol riddled mind slowly coming to realize what was going on. His left hand, finishing with grooming her hair, had dropped down to his pants and began sliding his zipper down.

"S-sir?" she blushed, looking up at him with sudden nervousness. Flashbacks of what had happened earlier that day flooded her mind, and she began to squirm a little as she felt herself growing more and more excited.

"It's okay, little one," Sesshomaru assured her, his voice dropped a few octaves deeper as he reached into his pants and slowly withdrew a semi-erect member from within.

Her eyes widened slightly and she could only stare at it in silent awe. She had dreamed of this moment for so long that, now that it had finally arrived, she was almost too stunned to do anything. She tentatively looked up at him and whispered, "Are.. are you sure, sir?"

"Yes, little one," Sesshomaru growled softly, his hand tightening slightly in her hair and began guiding her head closer, making it clear he was eager to begin.

Rin knew when to take a hint, and began to eye the slowly pulsing member in front of her face, just begging for her to reach out and touch it. This was not the first time she had seen a male's appendage; in fact, she had slept with two other men before. Her first had been in high school with a young man she had hooked up with at one of the popular girls' Halloween parties, having snuck off into the neighboring woods with a blanket and a bottle of cheap wine. Her second time had been with her current boyfriend, Shippo, sneaking into each other's dorm rooms after hours to fool around. Both men had been in no way comparable to Sesshomaru; his member was definitely more impressive, and she had a suspicion that he was going to be far more experienced.

Looking up at Sesshomaru once more, she purred softly as she reached out, slipping her hand underneath his member to wrap her small hand around his girth. Her confidence grew as she heard a tiny groan of pleasure coming from above, she leaned forward, placing her lips gently against his lower belly as her hand slowly drew itself along his shaft. It felt like hot satin against her palm, and the harder he grew under her attention, the warmer he felt.

Licking her lips to moisten them, she began kissing her way down over his lower belly, slowly making her way down his body as her hand continued to work his shaft. When she reached the base of his shaft, she delicately began to draw her tongue along the side of it, the warm, moist tip of her tongue tracing along the pulsing blood vein there until she reached his tip. Pressing a soft kiss to his tip, she closed her hand around his base as she slipped her lips over his bulbous head.

"Oh, little one…" Sesshomaru gasped softly, his hand tightening in her hair. Rin purred in pleasure at being able to illecite such a response from him, gently squeezing his shaft as her tongue rolled slowly in circles around his sensitive head.

Slowly taking him inch-by-inch, she relaxed her throat as he began to slip further than any other man had before. When he was balls deep inside her, her throat distended slightly, she reached up with her free hand and gently caressed his heavy sac before cupping them firmly, making a shiver of pleasure course through him like electricity..

"You've done this before," Sesshomaru growled, and Rin looked up at him in surprise at the territorial tone entering his voice. His eyes were burning white hot with desire and she felt that heat pooling in her lower belly intensifying.

She pulled her lips along his shaft and, when he slipped from her mouth, there was a soft plop and a thin string of saliva slipped from her lips to her chest, glistening in the light against her pale skin. She looked up at him worriedly, "No, sir… this isn't my first time…"

Sesshomaru released his hold on her hair and, reaching down, helped her to her feet. Rin's eyes grew wide as she thought he was mad at her now, and it came as a surprise when he suddenly grabbed the front of her dress and jerked it down. Her breasts sprang out and Rin gasped as he turned her to face away from him.

"Sir!" Rin gasped, blushing as she felt the cool air caress her bare flesh, her nipples pebbling into hard peaks. Sesshomaru's hands took a hold of the hem of her dress, lifting it to bunch up around her waist with the top, revealing the black thong soaked in her sex, some already glistening in a trail down the inside of her thighs.

Sesshomaru moved her to stand before the glass coffee table, his hands on her hips moving down, his thumbs hooked into the sides of her panties, and drug them down along her shapely legs. "Lift," he ordered, lightly squeezing her left leg. When she obeyed, lifting her leg up, he slipped her panties off her, and followed suit with the right until they were completely off.

Taking the saturated thong, he made sure that she was watching as he lifted the silky material to his nose, inhaling the delicious, musky scent. Rin whimpered softly as she watched this, her entire body trembling as it ached to feel his touch once more. "Sir… please…" she begged, spreading her feet further apart, presenting herself to him as she placed her hands on the table for balance.

He dropped the panties onto the floor and, running his hands over her bare ass, he watched as the muscles in her back shivered at his touch. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, his voice deeper still as he reached down with one hand to slowly stroke his erect member while the other worked his pants and boxers down to his ankles, stepping out of them when they pooled at his feet.

Rin whimpered again, feeling as if she were like an animal in heat, and wiggled her ass back and forth for him, "Yes, I have been dreaming of this moment for sooo many years!" Lowering her chest onto the cool glass tabletop, a shiver coursed through her- the chill of the glass was a stark contrast to her burning skin- and she reached back with both hands, spreading herself open for him, "Please, sir, take me and use me however you wish."

"You may come to regret those words, little one," Sesshomaru reached out and took a hold of her hip with his left hand and guiding his erect member in his right. Rin gasped softly as she felt his tip brush slowly up and down her wet slit, teasing her while lubing himself up in the process.

"Sir…" she whined, beginning to pant and the muscles in the back of her thighs were beginning to tremble with each brush against her. She began trying to push her hips back to meet him, only to cry out in surprise as his hand lifted from her hip and brought it down on her ass cheek with a sharp crack!

When she looked back over her shoulder at him, he looked down at her sternly, "There is no rush; I want to show you the pleasures that can be had with a little patience."

"Y-yes, sir," Rin nodded in acceptance, her ass still stinging from the burning hand print there. Despite his intent to punish, the spanking had only fanned the flames burning inside her even more, the glistening trail on her inner thigh traveling ever further down the inside of her thighs down to her knee.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru returned his hand to her hip and teasing her wet folds once more. He continued to tease her until she was wound as tight as a taut bowstring, though she never let out more than a whimper.

"It's time," he growled softly, their little exercise having left him feeling rather wound up as well. Rin whimpered and lifted herself up onto her tiptoes, silently begging him to take her. Sesshomaru's control over his desires was beginning to slip, and he knew he would soon not be able to control himself. He needed to regain some modicum of control if he was going to make this night special for his little Rin.

Guiding himself back to press his tip back to her wet slit, he took a hold of both her hips now, holding her still as he slowly pressed himself into her, groaning as her slick heat surrounded him.

"Ah!" she moaned, grasping at the coffee table as he slowly filled her, "You feel so good, sir!" Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he drove himself completely inside her, growling deep in his chest at the tightness, her body gripping him like a snug glove.

Holding onto her hips tightly for balance, he leaned forward, pressing her down onto the coffee table, and he began to thrust slowly in and out of her, burying himself as far as he could before pulling out till just his tip was inside. The position he held her in allowed him to thrust deeper, as well as with every downward thrust he would hit her g-spot, making her body jerk with the pleasure it brought her.

Rin's eyes were beginning to roll back into her head as intense wave after wave rolled over her as he hit that sweet spot over and over again. She cried out as her first orgasm of the night exploded, her entire body shaking and she was thankful for the glass table underneath her, holding her up.

"Oh… my god…" she gasped, trying to catch her breath, but Sesshomaru refused to allow her a breather. She whimpered as she suddenly found herself empty as he withdrew from inside her, then squeaked in surprise as he pulled her up straight and along behind him as he moved to the nearby couch.

Taking a seat on the center couch cushion, Sesshomaru guided her to straddle his hips, his hands sliding down her side to take her hips once more. Rin bit her bottom lip anxiously as he pulled her into position, her own hands moving to rest on his chest for balance. She purred softly at the feel of the lean muscles hidden beneath, and she began undoing the buttons of his shirt, her fingers beginning to fumble as she felt his member beginning to tease her again.

"Mmm," she murmured as she felt his tip re-enter her and she barely had time to slide his shirt down off his shoulders before he was sliding back fully inside her. Her eyes lit up with passion as he filled her once more, and, feeling a little empowered with being on top of him now, she wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly rolling her hips back and forth as she leaned closer, her lips tentatively brushing his at first.

When he didn't push her away, her confidence soared and she pressed her chest against his, pleading in between kisses, "Please, sir… touch me… I want… to feel… your touch…"

Sesshomaru growled in pleasure, softly nipping her bottom lip as he ran his hands over her hips, over the smooth planes of her abdomen, briefly tracing his fingers along her rib cage before sliding up underneath her breasts, cupping them as his thumbs lightly caressed over her pebbled nipples.

Rin gasped against his lips at his touch, whimpering in pleasure at his teasing, "Oh god, yes, sir!" She pressed her chest into his hands as she rode his lap, her entire body quivering as he pleasured her. She could feel him beginning to thrust his hips upward, his member throbbing and almost scorching her with its heat.

Sliding her fingers into the silky hair at the back of his head, she grabbed a handful, pulling his head back and, before he could respond, she guided his head down to her breasts. Taking the silent hint, Sesshomaru didn't resist and took her offered breast into his mouth, suctioning his lips completely over her areola while his hand continued to grope and caress her free breast.

Rin moaned deep in her chest as she threw her head back in pleasure, "Yes! Right there, sir!" She kept her fist bunched in his hair while the other grasped desperately at his back, more intense waves of pleasure continued to assault her. His tongue lazily circled her areola, teasing her before lightly flicking his tongue over her hardened nipple, eliciting a low moan of pleasure from her.

Rin could sense that he was close; his thrusts- usually slow and rhythmic- were coming faster and harder now. The only thing keeping her on his lap was her hold on his head and her arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"I want you to finish inside," Rin gasped, her arm tightening around his shoulders and her thighs gripped the sides of his legs, not wanting him to pull out of her.

Sesshomaru's eyes flared with desire as he released her breast and, wrapping his arms around her waist, she barely had time to gasp as she suddenly found their positions reversed, his weight pushing her down into the couch as he laid her along the couch’s length.

"Sir!" she cried out in surprise, only to be quickly silenced by the sudden invasion of his tongue pushing past her lips. She melted against him, both her arms sliding down along his back to grab onto his firm backside, desperately trying to keep him buried deep inside her.

"Last chance to change your mind," he growled, pulling his head back to look down into her eyes.

Rin was panting heavily, having a hard time of catching her breath after his heady kiss and the pleasure that had been building up to a whirlwind inside her. When her mind finally could comprehend what he was asking her, she immediately tightened her legs around him, her feet crossing at the ankles, and her fingernails dug firmly into his buttocks in answer.

Sesshomaru lowered his head to kiss her once on the lips, pulling her close to him as his hips began thrusting more frantically. It was all Rin could do to hold onto him as stars began to burst behind her eyes from the intense pleasure threatening to consume her.

"Come with me," Sesshomaru commanded, groaning in pleasure as he buried himself inside her.

"Yes, sir!" Rin cried out, screaming in pleasure as she felt his hot load burst inside her, his tip pressed firmly to her cervix. Her legs spasmed in the air behind his back as Sesshomaru roared, two more heavy spurts splashing inside her womb. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she tried to remember if she had been diligently taking her birth control pills, but couldn't seem to hold onto that train of thought as darkness closed in around her once more…

 

When Rin awoke, it didn't seem like much time had passed. Sesshomaru was still lying on top of her, his weight fully on top of her and pressing her down into the couch cushions. She smiled softly as she delicately stroked his hair, feeling completely safe and warm underneath him.

‘He looks so peaceful when he sleeps,’ she thought to herself, looking at the peaceful, angelic face. When awake, he usually wore an expressionless mask, but now, when all his defenses were down, he looked so handsome and innocent. She couldn't help but to lean forward and gently place a kiss to his cheek.

At the touch, Sesshomaru's began to stir, his eyes slowly opening to look around at her. "I didn't mean to wake you…" she whispered, her hand still gently stroking his hair, worried he would want to get up immediately.

He didn't, though, much to her relief, just simply moving their bodies up onto the couch so they lay horizontally with Rin pinned snugly in between him and the back couch cushion. She blushed as, during their moving, his member had slipped out of her, and now she could feel his load slowly leaking out of her and down onto the couch.

"I'll pay to have the couch cleaned," Rin whimpered, afraid that he was going to be mad at her.

But Sesshomaru surprised her again by simply waving away her offer, tucking her head gently underneath his chin as his arms pulled her closer to his chest, "We will discuss it in the morning. Tonight, you will be staying here with me."

Rin smiled happily at that as she nestled deep against him, purring softly like a satisfied kitten.

"Yes, sir…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!
> 
> Rape Scene Ahead!  
> If you are triggered by this, continue reading after the page break.

_Beep! Beep! BEEP!_

 

Rin reached out from underneath the blanket and slapped the “off” button on the blaring alarm clock, slowly blinking the sleep from her eyes. The heavy, light-canceling curtains were drawn tight, the pale red 5:15 on the digital alarm clock was the only light in the dark room.

 

Beside her, a still sleeping Sesshomaru turned over onto his side, his arm sliding around her waist, pulling her back to press her back against his chest.

 

“Mmm, you have to let me get ready for class…” Rin whispered sleepily, not truly wanting to leave the warm bed, or the even warmer arms of her lover. She allowed herself a moment to enjoy the feeling of his embrace, but, not wanting to risk falling back asleep, began to squirm.

 

“Do you want me to take you?” he asked gruffly, his eyes opening to small slits as his arm loosened from around her. He watched her dark form climb out bed and shuffle blindly towards the adjoining bathroom door.

 

“I don’t mind taking the city bus,” Rin assured him, opening the door and switching the bathroom light on, “you don’t have to get up just for me.” He grunted as bright light suddenly flooded the bedroom, forcing him to turn over and pull the blanket up around him.

 

“Wake me up before you leave…” he grumbled, closing his eyes once more.

 

Rin smiled and nodded even though she knew he would be able to see it, “Yes, sir.”

 

Turning into the bathroom, she closed the door to keep the light from waking him further and went straight to the stand up shower in the corner. The room was built Japanese-style with white tile on the floor and walls, the floor angled slightly so all water was directed into a drain set in the middle of the floor. She eyed the antique clawfoot bathtub pushed against one wall, wishing she had the time to take a long, hot soak, but she knew she did not have the time this morning.

 

Sighing softly, she stepped through the open shower door, thankful at least for not having to take the time to undress. At her dorm, she had been forced to sleep in restricting night clothes due to the college’s safety policies- if there was an emergency, the administrators did not want students running around in the nude- but here in Sesshomaru’s penthouse apartment she was allowed- even encouraged- to sleep in the nude.

 

She purred softly in delight as hot water began to cascade down over her from the overhead nozzle, and immediately began running her fingers through her hair, working the water through the thick black waves. Her mind began to wander as her body began taking over the monotonous task it had done for so many years, allowing herself to reflect over the events of the past few days. Even though it had been a week ago that she had drunkenly sent Sesshomaru that nude image, it felt as if months had passed already!

 

Sesshomaru had wasted no time setting things in motion after telling her she was to move back in with him, hiring a small, private moving team to pack up the few things that she owned from her dorm room and brought back to the penthouse. She had tried to dissuade him from paying the team so much money to bring only three boxes of her things, her face beet red at the thought of strangers going through her underwear drawer and finding the vibrating sex toy hidden there. He insisted though, and she knew better than to argue the point further.

 

Besides, she had been a little distracted by her phone blowing up with text after text message from her roommate and her best friend, Ayame and Kiarra, trying to fend off the rapid fire questioning of why strange men were in the dorm taking away her things, and where she had been disappearing off to after classes were over. It had been hard to explain the reasoning behind the sudden move without revealing the true nature of her and Sesshomaru's relationship, but she was able to convince them she had been having financial trouble and he had offered to let her move back in with him until she was more financially stable. Her friends had not been entirely convinced, but accepted her story since they would all still see each other on campus.

 

Shippo, on the other hand, had been less than pleased that his girlfriend was moving in with another man- even though she had explained to him numerous times that Sesshomaru was more of a father figure to her than a man- and that it would be that much harder for them to hook up. Sesshomaru had told her he felt she should break it off with “the boy” as he called him, but Rin managed to convince him that, with the sudden move and all the time she was spending with him outside of school, people would begin to get suspicious of their relationship if she were to suddenly break it off with Shippo.

 

After some reluctance, Sesshomaru agreed with her, but gave her his own terms: 1, Shippo was to never be allowed into his bedroom, 2, Rin was to tell him anytime she hooked up with Shippo- though at first he had been adamant that there be no sexual contact between them ever again- and 3- she had until the first of the month to break it off with him. Knowing how generous and level headed he was being all of it, Rin had readily agreed to his terms, for she knew if he had ordered it, she would not have been able to resist him.

 

Everyday since then, she had met with Shippo at the college cafeteria for breakfast, parting ways with a kiss to each go to their respective classes, only to meet up again for their shared third- and final- class of the day. They would then go back to the cafeteria for a late lunch before it was off to Shippo’s dorm room or the library to study together. So far she had been able to fend off Shippo’s sexual advances during their study time by claiming she was having her “monthly visitor”, giving him a handjob under the library table or a blowjob in his dorm room so he would not get suspicious, but even she knew that the excuse would only work for so long. Her fears had been confirmed the night before when Shippo sent her a text message late in the afternoon:

 

_“You should be off the rag by now, right? How about tomorrow night I take you out to dinner, and then we could rent a motel room for the night? I’ve missed you =(“_

 

Sesshomaru had been upset at the thought of Shippo touching what he considered to be his, but had been true to his word, even going as far as to offer her one of his cars for the night so she would not have to pay for a taxi home. Rin assured him this would be the last time and explained her plan to break it off with him the next day. He had been pleased by the news. So much so that he then threw her on the bed, ravaging her well into the night.

 

Today was the day of her final night with Shippo, and, despite her joy at finally ending the charade with him, somewhere deep inside her she felt a sense of sadness because Shippo had been nothing but good to her, doing nothing to deserve the wrong she had been doing to him. Deep down inside, she wished she could somehow spare him the pain, because she wanted nothing but happiness for him. He would someday make a lucky lady a very nice husband.

 

The door to the bathroom opening brought Rin back to the present in time to see Sesshomaru’s distorted figure through the smoked glass shower door make its way over to the toilet and she could hear him over the sound of the shower relieving himself.

 

Turning herself away to give him some privacy, she realized she had been shampooing her hair during her thinking and ducked her head under the water’s spray to rinse off, massaging her fingers through the hair strands to get out all of the suds.

 

The sound of the shower door opening warned her of his presence, but her body still trembled as she felt his large hands caress her slick skin, a small gasp of pleasure slipping past her lips as they slid across her hips, up over the smooth planes of her stomach to warmly cup her breasts.

 

“Sir…” she moaned, pressing her chest into his hands while pushing her hips back into his crotch, unsurprised to feel his rock hard erection poking her lower back, “I have to… mmm… get ready for class....” She bit her lower lip as he kneaded her breasts, the feeling of his hot breath against the nape of her neck was making her skin hypersensitive, “I can’t be late…”

 

“You won’t be,” Sesshomaru assured her, his voice lowering a few octaves to a deeper, sexier growl. Sliding his hands down her body, his right hand stopped at her hip while the left slid back up along her spine, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake, until he pressed his palm flat between her shoulder blade, pressing down firmly.

 

At the silent command, Rin obediently bent forward at the waist, spreading her legs a little further apart and placing her hands against the cool tile wall for better balance. She felt his hand slide back down her spine once more and, when he reached her behind, he gave it a small spank, squeezing the reddened buttock as she squeaked in surprise.

 

Rin looked over her shoulder at him, flicking a wet strand of hair out of her face, and watched as he lowered his hand further to take himself in hand, teasing her with drawing his tip up and down along her wet slit. “Oh, sir…” she moaned, making a show of biting her lower lip as he brushed over his clit, sending electric charges throughout her body at the touch, “please… I want to feel you inside me.” She emphasized her need by bending further over, presenting herself more to him.

 

“As you wish,” Sesshomaru growled, pressing his tip to her entrance now and, grabbing onto her hips with both hands, drove himself deep into her in one, strong thrust. Rin cried out in surprise and pain at the sudden intrusion, her entire body trembling as he held himself hilt deep inside her, but she knew better than to say anything or he would punish her.

 

He did not wait long before he was moving, sliding out until only the bulbous head was inside before thrusting fully back inside with strong, quick thrusts. Rin winced as his right hand slid up her back and into her hair, fingernails scraping against her scalp before grabbing a handful, pulling back sharply until tears began to form in her eyes.

 

Pushing her forward until she was pressed against the cold tile, he pressed his chest against her back and his thrusts became more and more rough until her body jumped with each powerful thrust.

 

“S-sir, it… it hurts,” Rin whimpered, tears beginning to mingle with the water cascading down over them. Her hands splayed against the wall as she tried to catch a hold of anything to keep her upright as he suddenly pulled away, but his hold on her hair was suddenly tightened and she was pulled around sharply to face him.

 

She cried out in pain as she felt several strands of her hair pull free from her scalp, “Sess-” Her cry ended in a pained gasp as she was forced to her knees, sharp pain exploding in her mind as her knees cracked painfully against the shower floor.

 

Her mind was reeling with questions of why Sesshomaru’s behavior had changed so drastically when all that was pushed aside as he used the opportunity of her mouth being open to suddenly thrust his member inside, burying himself so far down her throat that it distended her throat, forming a large, visible bulge.

 

Rin’s eyes widened in surprise, briefly seeing his emotionless expression floating above her before her eyes squinched closed in pain as she began to gag, bile and saliva beginning to rise in copious amounts as she choked on his thick girth. Her hands scrambled against his lower abdomen and upper thighs, trying to push him away as vomit threatened rose in her throat, her eyes opening to look pleadingly up at him, unsure of what she had done to deserve this.

 

His hold on her hair did not allow her to move, nor did he step back to allow her to move as she threw up around him. A small smile was his only response as she began making choking sounds along with whimpering pleas.

 

“You should have just done what I said and been done with that boy…” his smile slowly turned into a smirk, an evil glint beginning to twinkle in his eyes as he watched her suffering. Sliding his left hand into her hair so he held her head in both now, he began to thrust in and out of her throat, ignoring the pained, gagging and coughing sounds she made, “I gave you everything, but you did not appreciate it. You brought this all on yourself, little one.”

 

Her nails scoured his flesh as the most intense pain she had ever felt bombarded her over and over again with every new thrust. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, her blurred vision still held by the man she had loved for so long that she was still reeling from his terrible actions.

 

She could feel her body beginning to shut down from the lack of oxygen and from the pure shock of the pain, and she felt that Sesshomaru could sense it. His pace increased and the bitter, salty taste of his pre began to fill her senses. His grip on her hair tightened painfully as her eyes began to droop, forcing them back open and back to semi-consciousness.

 

It was enough for her to be aware as he thrust once more as deep as he possibly could inside her throat, roaring with triumph as came straight down into her empty gullet. Releasing her hair, he allowed her body to fall limply to the tile floor, though she had slipped into unconsciousness before her head bounced off the tile below.

 

* * *

 

 

“No!” Rin screamed loudly as she sat straight up in bed, a cold sweat clinging to her naked skin. The black bed sheets of the bed were wrapped tightly around her legs, constricting her legs, and her breasts were heaving from the short, panting breaths she was taking.

 

“Rin?” Sesshomaru appeared in the open bedroom door, wearing only a pair of dark blue, soft cotton pajama bottoms, and he was holding a glass of ice water in his hand. “Are you alright?” he asked, setting down the glass on the nightstand as he moved around the bed to her side.

 

She flinched away as he reached out to touch her shoulder, drawing back quickly as memories of what evil, dream Sesshomaru had done to her. “No! Don’t touch me!” she cried out, scrambling backwards away from him until she was pressed back against the headboard like a cornered animal, her eyes wide with fear as she waited for him to lunge forward and attack her again.

 

Sesshomaru looked at her with surprise, but did not pursue her. He slowly sat down on the end of the bed, watching her worriedly, “Rin, you were having a bad dream. It is okay now; you are safe.”

 

Tears began to slip down her cheeks as she clutched her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth slowly as she cried, “You hurt me! You hurt me so bad! I-I- I don’t know…” Her entire body shook as she buried her face in her knees as her cries began to shake her entire body.

 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Sesshomaru cooed softly, wanting to take her into his arms, but he was afraid she would draw even further away if he tried to touch her, “none of it was real; you know I would never intentionally hurt you.”

 

“I know you wouldn’t…” she whimpered, lifting her head up to look at him through red, puffy eyes, “but... it was so real…” She did not want to believe he would ever be capable of doing something so evil, but the nightmare had felt so life-like…

 

Sesshomaru slowly lifted a hand and reached to place his hand on her knee, giving her ample chance to stop him, “I’m sorry you had such a bad nightmare. Is there anything I can do to make it better?”

 

Rin tensed as she saw his hand extend towards her, but she did not push it away. When she felt his touch, her fears slowly began to melt away, her body relaxing, “I… I just want you to hold me…”

 

He moved further up onto the bed and, gently pulling her closer, he held her tight to his chest, whispering soft murmurs of comfort into her hair as she sobbed against his naked chest. He allowed her to cry herself out, gently stroking her back as he comforted her.

 

After a few moments, her cries slowly subsided and she simply nestled her head under his chin, feeling completely drained, “I’m so tired…”

 

Sesshomaru nodded and, lifting himself up a little with her still in his lap, he pulled the covers back and, after some situating, he laid down on his side with her still nestled against him, letting her use his arm and shoulder as a pillow, “Sleep… we’ll talk more in the morning when you’re feeling better.”

 

“Thank you…” Rin whispered softly, smiling faintly as she leaned up and gently kissed his cheek. He nodded and smiled softly, resting his cheek against her forehead as he settled in to watch over her.

 

It did not take long before she was out like a light, fast asleep once more…


End file.
